Le côté obscur du Gryffondor
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: Ou Hermione et ses plans machiavéliques pour officialiser le couple Harry/Drago... OS - HP/DM - Romance/Humour - by Pancake Number Two.


**Auteur**** :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclaimers : **Harry Potter = J.K. Rowling, c'est pas compliqué ^^

**Paring :** Harry/Drago, Pansy/Hermione (pour toi Dulanoire), Blaise/Ron (en sous-entendu)... Ouais je suis d'accord ça fait pas mal (et encore j'aurais pu en mettre un autre).

**Rating :** un gentil petit K+ ^^

**Note :** Et oui ! C'est encore moi ! Mais comprenez j'avais l'inspiration... Donc voilà un OS dans le genre très classique, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même (et qu'il vous surprendra aussi un peu ^^)...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le côté obscur du Gryffondor…<strong>_

Drago Malefoy se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir. Il était, en ce moment même, assis à une table dans un des recoins obscurs et sombres de la bibliothèque connus seulement de ceux qui y passaient leur vie entière.

Il observa d'un œil morne les montagnes de paperasses vieillies, jaunies, poussiéreuses et rabougries qui l'entourait. Puis il jeta un regard à sa montre.

Qui osait ainsi faire attendre un Malefoy ? Pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

« Excuses mon retard, j'ai été prise par mon bouquin, tu comprends il fallait absolument que je le finisse ! »

Il se retourna et se trouva face à Hermione, il n'y avait que ce genre de personne pour qui cette excuse était sincère. Elle affichait un petit sourire désolé, tenant à la main une dizaine de gros ouvrages. Drago lui offrit un sourire radieux, jamais son amie ne changerait.

Oui, son amie. Drago avait, sur la fin de la guerre, prit son peu courage à deux mains et quitté les mangemorts pour rejoindre l'Ordre. Il avait fait amende honorable mais encore beaucoup étaient distants avec lui. La seule personne à l'avoir rapidement pardonné et accepté était Hermione. Le blond était donc vite revenu sur son jugement et s'était mis à bien l'apprécier.

La brune s'assit face à lui et posa les livres sur la table, ce qui dégagea un nuage de poussière.

« De quoi voulais-tu parler ? Toussa-t-elle légèrement.

- De Harry… Soupira Drago.

- Tiens, ça m'aurait surprise, ironisa-t-elle puis reprit d'un ton plus doux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Mais il m'énerve ! S'emporta le Serpentard, oubliant tout son honneur et l'art du langage Malefoyen. Il est coincé mais à un point ! Un parfait Gryffondor - ne le prends pas mal.

- Mais essayes de le comprendre, insista la brune sur un ton compatissant, avec le poids des journalistes qui pèse sur ses épaules… Il est le 'Sauveur' après tout.

- Non ce n'est pas une raison ! On couche ensemble alors bordel c'est pas la mer à boire si on se tient la main dans les couloirs ! Mais non, monsieur s'obstine à vouloir le cacher… »

Drago poussa un soupir et se prit le visage dans les mains. Il reprit dans un murmure.

« Bordel, si seulement il pouvait se rendre compte au combien il est spécial pour moi… Non mais regardez-moi, les Malefoy doivent se retourner dans leur tombe à l'heure qu'il est. »

Hermione eut un sourire amical et compréhensif.

« Figures-toi que Harry n'est pas le seul à te mettre en mauvaise posture avec toutes ses histoires, avoua-t-elle. Mais je crois avoir une solution… »

Le blond leva alors les yeux vers elle. Dans le regard de la brune brillait une lueur presque machiavélique.

.o0°0o.

« Allez viens Harry… Supplia Hermione. On va bien s'amuser.

- Ah, parce que tu appelles ça t'amuser, une soirée avec des Serpentards non mais quelle idée ! Il est hors de question que je vienne pour supporter les railleries de Pansy ou pire… de Blaise ! »

Et sur ce, Harry tira à nouveau le rideau de son lit et s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés sur le torse, avec un air boudeur.

Il savait parfaitement que si Hermione était si enthousiaste à l'idée de faire cette soirée en 'petit comité', c'était parce qu'elle y retrouverait l'objet de sa conquête. Mais cette soirée n'était pas si petite que cela car seraient présents Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkison, Théodore Nott, quelques autres Serpentards, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Ronald et Ginny Weasley et quelques autres Gryffondors. En bref, Harry n'appelait pas ça un _petit_ comité !

« Et il y aura Drago ! Ajouta-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que seul Harry l'entende.

- Raison de plus pour rester ici ! S'entêta le brun. »

Hermione était la seule personne de l'Ecole - et même du monde entier - à savoir que Harry et le blond étaient ensembles.

.o0°0o.

Harry poussa un énième soupir. Il avait bien dit à Hermione que pour lui venir à cette soirée n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais lorsqu'ils jouaient à qui serait le plus entêté des deux, elle finissait toujours par gagner. Alors il était là.

Mais il était là à rager en silence, voyant du coin de l'œil Drago et une fille dont il ne connaissait déjà plus le nom qui discutaient joyeusement. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre lorsqu'il vit la fille se rapprocher dangereusement du blond. Puis, lorsqu'il vit que Drago commençait à sourire en lui parlant, il vida son verre afin de ne pas le renverser tant il tremblait de colère.

Comment osait-elle prendre _son_Drago ! Il était vert, personne ne savait pour eux dans l'Ecole, du coup le blond, réputé comme Dieu du Sexe, continuait de se faire rentrer dedans par un paquet de personnes. Toutes ces tentatives avaient beau échoué à chaque fois, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Oui, terriblement jaloux. Mais il n'en montrait rien, seul son self-control s'épuisait doucement.

Si bien que, ce soir-là, il n'était pas loin du point de rupture, l'alcool le rendant encore plus possessif. Pourtant il continua à boire.

.o0°0o.

Quand est-ce qu'elle va me lâcher la cheville celle-là ? Pensa le blond exaspéré par la fille qui lui faisait face.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se vanter depuis le début de la soirée et ne se décidait, apparemment, pas à laisser Drago tranquille. Heureusement pour le blond, on avait inventé l'alcool, si bien qu'il la fit boire, et elle commençait à ne vraiment plus faire de phrases cohérentes. La seule chose intelligente qu'elle trouva à dire, fut.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je m'assoie… »

Puis elle disparut du champ de vision du blond. Il put alors se mettre en quête de Harry. La tâche ne fut pas difficile, le brun se tenait parmi ses amis, mais il semblait ailleurs. Lorsque Drago croisa son regard, Harry détourna les yeux en s'empourprant légèrement.

Alors le blond s'autorisa un sourire, passer ce début de soirée avec cette fille n'avait peut-être pas été une si mauvaise chose.

Après un moment, Pansy proposa d'un ton clair à toute les personnes qui ne roulaient pas encore sous la table et qui arrivaient encore à faire une phrase sujet/verbe/complément(s pour les plus tolérants à l'alcool), soit très peu (Drago, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus et elle-même), de bien vouloir participé à un petit jeu que les moldus appelaient-

« La bouteille ? Proposa Blaise espérant tomber sur Ron.

- Non, quelque chose de moins physique ! S'exclama Pansy, Blaise soupira de déception. Pour changer, je propose le 'j'ai jamais…'.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Seamus, né dans une famille de sorciers.

- Chacun son tour, on annonce quelque chose que l'on a jamais fait, et toutes les personnes l'ayant déjà fait au moins une fois dans leur vie lèvent la main. C'est simple non ? »

Elle eut pour réponses quelques 'mouais' pas forcément très convaincus, mais tous s'installèrent quand même dans les canapés autour de la table basse.

Drago pesta intérieurement contre son amant lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci s'assit entre ses amis. Par vengeance, il se plaça en face de lui, à côté de Pansy, car l'un comme l'autre savait que la brune avait, au moins au passé, des vues sur le blond.

« Bon, quelqu'un se lance ? Demanda Hermione et face à l'absence de réponse commença. J'ai jamais touché à la drogue, douce ou dure. Pas même une fois. »

Je suppose que c'est un grand classique, pensa Drago avant de lever la main. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Pansy, Blaise, Dean et Ron lever la main, le roux marmonna quelque chose du genre 'les moldu ont quand même du bon dans leurs inventions bizarres'. En revanche, il fut surpris de voir Harry lever également la main.

Le blond décida alors de tester alors quelque chose. Il se lança sur la suivante.

« J'ai peut-être testé, mais j'ai jamais baisé complètement défoncé. »

Là, à la surprise général, seulement Harry leva la main avec les joues légèrement colorées. Blaise ricana à la nouvelle.

« Tu casses toute ton image d'Elu national, Potter… »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, son côté Gryffondor lui interdisait de mentir même pour un jeu. Et Drago le savait, et il en avait joué, maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il était la seule personne à avoir couché avec le brun. Hermione le savait aussi, d'ailleurs elle avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle - déjà bien joyeuse.

D'autre séries suivirent, plus soft, du genre :

« J'ai jamais volé d'objet dans le bureau de Rusard. » Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent la main, ayant déjà plusieurs fois eut recours à ce procédé par le passé.

« J'ai jamais couru dans tout Pourdlard après un fantôme pour qu'il me rende ce qu'il m'avait pris… » Cette fois-là, seuls Ron et Dean l'avaient déjà fait, un fantôme farceur avait volé leur magasines pornos.

« Je n'ai jamais détesté suffisamment Severus Rogue pour vouloir lui offrir une bouteille de shampooing… » Lorsque Hermione annonça ça, tout le monde fut surpris, et leva la main.

Oui, Drago Malefoy en avait voulu suffisamment à son parrain adoré pour vouloir lui offrir une bouteille de shampooing, le jour où il les avaient interrompu Harry et lui, manquant de découvrir leur relation.

Et bien d'autres encore. Drago s'étonna même de l'inventivité des gens face à un tel sujet.

« J'ai jamais… Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de s'exclamer. Coucher avec Drago ici présent !

- Hey ! S'exclama le blond, mi-vexé mi-flatté. Ne fais pas comme si je n'étais pas là…

- Bah si, je vais le faire, tiens ! »

Elle répéta donc son affirmation. Blaise et Pansy levèrent alors la main, sans grande surprise.

.o0°0o.

Harry sirotait tranquillement un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu, assis confortablement dans un canapé de la Salle sur Demande. Finalement cette soirée n'était pas si mal, il avait une vue directe sur Drago et pouvait le reluquer sans vergogne sous prétexte de regarder dans le vide. Il poussa un soupir de contentement qui se termina à moitié en une toux d'étouffement lorsque Hermione prit à nouveau la parole.

« J'ai jamais couché avec Drago, répéta-t-elle. »

Harry ne put retenir un regard noir dans la direction de son amie. Et celle-ci lui rendit son regard avec un sourire de défi.

Rah cette Hermione est un monstre ! Pensa-t-il. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du lui dire… Oui mais en même temps elle l'avait presque deviné toute seule… Arg ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Le Survivant hésita entre jouer la carte de la fatalité et déprimer intérieurement ou tout simplement lever la main… Malheureusement, lorsqu'il vit Blaise et Pansy lever les leurs, il fut envahi par un élan de pure jalousie.

Le tout doublé avec pas mal d'alcool, il leva la main avant même de s'en être rendu compte.

.o0°0o.

Tous alors se tournèrent vers Harry dont la main s'était levée de manière plutôt hésitante.

Drago aborda un sourire de triomphe, et Hermione se contenta de se réjouir.

« Euh… Hésita Ron. Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ?

- Parfaitement… Rougit légèrement le brun. »

Tous se tournèrent lentement vers le blond qui abordait toujours un sourire radieux, et carnassier sur les bords. Il se leva et, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée (Hermione exclue et ceux mort-pilot aussi), alla embrasser Harry. Le brun, d'abord réticent, finit par répondre.

Les autres restèrent un moment sous le choc, pas tant dérangé par l'homosexualité que par le couple lui-même. Puis Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Blaise.

« Mes deux gallions, je te prie. »

Tous alors se figèrent sur place, avaient-ils bien entendu ou était-ce le fruit d'une illusion auditive collective ? Et non ! Blaise, avec un regard noir, tira deux gallions de sa poche et les tendit à la brune.

Drago explosa alors de rire. Puis, embrassant son amie sur le front, lui dit.

« J'ai bien l'impression que les Gryffondors ont tous une part de Serpentard en eux… Mais aussi manipulatrice sois-tu, merci. »

Un simple 'merci' qui inquiéta presque chaque personne présente, un Malefoy n'est pas reconnaissant envers qui que ce soit ! C'était une des règles d'honneur…

Hermione offrit au blond un sourire radieux et alla prendre la place libre à côté de Pansy, commençant discrètement à faire du pied à cette dernière.

Drago accepta alors la place libérée sur le canapé et s'installa à côté de Harry. Il attrapa doucement ses doigts alors que le jeu reprenait. Puis il les serra un peu plus fort et sentit le brun refermer délicatement sa main sur la sienne. Un simple geste tendre qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres durant le reste de la soirée, que c'était bon de ne pas avoir à se cacher. Que c'était bon d'aimer… Et bordel qu'est-ce que Harry Potter pouvait être quelqu'un exceptionnel. (L'opinion publique et les traditions Malefoy pouvaient aller se faire foutre ! Rien n'avait plus d'importance…)

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini... Merci d'être arrivé jusque là ^^<p>

Alors vous en avez penser quoi ?


End file.
